Mirage
|writer = |guest_star = Jim Haynie |last name = Cochrane |location = Texas |previous_episode = Not Even A Mouse |next_episode = The Better Part Of Valor}} Mirage is the ninth episode of the first season of The Pretender which first aired January 4, 1997 on NBC in the United States. Summary Following a lead on Jarod, Miss Parker visits Lake Catherine, Maine (Jarod recommends the sandwich with syrup because she could stand to put on a few pounds!) and gets some answers to her past, while Jarod brings closure to a young widow and mother-to-be who lost her husband (Tom Miles) in what appeared to be an accident but turns out to be something else. Jarod uses the alias Buddy Slocum Jr. to get information about Tom Miles. Recap Jarod joins a jump school that recently lost its instructor/co-owner, a survival expert named Tom Miles. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots are watching a clip of young Jarod when she receives a birthday gift from Jarod. It contains the "Miss Parker Edition" of a Red Notebook and with a little computer enhancement, the enclosed photograph of a man Miss Parker has never seen in her life, leads them to Maine. Sydney and Miss Parker are staking out a diner when Sydney reminds her the little Red Notebook was the Miss Parker edition, meaning Jarod wanted her there alone. She meets up with Ben, who gives her some insight into her mother's past. Jarod gets help finding out the truth about the instructor, Tom, who lost his life in the desert from Ernie, an old native American who found Tom's body in the desert. Jarod does some digging under the alias of an IRS agent named Buddy Slocum Jr. to get information about Tom's death. Jarod overhears Carol arguing with her employee, Crockett and does some further investigating and finds out that the jump school that Tom wanted to keep was going to be put on the market and that Crockett was going to share in the profits. He researches Crockett, and finds out he is wanted for a parole violation. Jarod then confronts Crockett about their plans and when he finds out the truth, plans a little revenge on Carol Bates who is responsible for Tom's death. Meanwhile, Miss Parker was immersing herself in the room that Catherine Parker stayed in, when she visited Ben in the Spring, telling her daughter that she was visiting Aunt Dorothy. She finds an interesting envelope but takes nothing else from the place where she felt her mother belonged. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Jim Haynie as Ben Miller *Floyd "Red Crow" Westerman as Ernie Two Feathers *Chris Ellis as Daniel Crockett *Jon Gries as Broots *Robert Carradine as Sheriff Dwight Kunkle *Kate Hodge as Carol Bates *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Ruth Livier as Angela Miles *Stacey Katzin as Sheriff's Secretary Featuring Stars (Cast) *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Peggy Miley as Woman *Timothy Dale Agee as Tom Miles Pretend * Skydiving Instructor Quotes "Save your sweat. It's just another diversion." Miss Parker "He's reaching out. Taking a leap of faith." Sydney "Well, I'm on the run from a secret organization. I needed a place to hide out for a while." Jarod "Sydney didn't always have method, just...madness." Miss Parker "Is today your birthday? How old are you? Oh...young, I'm sure." Broots "It's a dead flower Sydney not the Shroud of Turin." Miss Parker "They said you would need a guide." Ernie "Nobody's out of my clearance level." Miss Parker "Because he wants to give me an aneurysm. I don't know why. It's just what he does." Miss Parker "Skeleton?" Miss Parker "Check your closet lately?" Jarod "Get out! Try the Monte Cristo, I hear it's excellent." Miss Parker "So many lies...so little time." Ernie "Follow the path of the iron horse." Ernie "You look just like her." Ben "I found the body of the man who walks on clouds." Ernie "I see your gut talks to you too." Ernie "Well, that's funny. All he wanted to talk about was you." Ben "She loved the Spring. She said she liked what it did to the world." Ben "With instincts like that, you'll catch me yet." Jarod "Is that all you do Jarod, dig up the past?" Miss Parker "That's easy for you to say. You have one. Although it's not quite what you thought it was, is it? Happy birthday." Jarod Am I going the right way?" Jarod "Just keep listening to your gut." Ernie Related Links http://www.tubeplus.me/player/1462656/The_Pretender/season_1/episode_9/Mirage/ - Watch Mirage online. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1